biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Mėlyngalvė talasoma
|tekstas1= Mėlyngalvė talasoma|plotis=260|align=right|la= Thalassoma bifasciatum}} Mėlyngalvė talasoma - Thalassoma bifasciatum (Bloch, 1791), lūpažuvinių (Labridae) šeimos žuvis, priklausanti talasomų (Thalassoma) genčiai. * * Išvaizda Kūnas iki 15 cm ilgio. Žuviai augant labai smarkiai keičiasi ir spalvos. Suaugusių patinėlių galvos būna mėlynos su metaliniu blizgesiu. Iškart už galvos per kūną eina vertikalios balta, paskiau juoda linijos. Užpakalinė kūno dalis nuspalvinta ryškiai geltona su žalsvu atspalviu. Patelės ne tokios spalvingos. Biologija Aktyvios ir yra itin jautrios vandens cheminės sudėties pokyčiams. Mėgsta kai akvariumo vandens dalis nuolat pakeičiama nauju vandeniu. Išgyvena iki 2 metų. Mityba Paplitimas Karibų jūra ir Atlanto vandenyno atogražų vandenys. Literatūra * Godwin J., Neuroendocrinology of sexual plasticity in teleost fishes, Frontiers in Neuroendocrinology, 2010. 31(2): p. 203-216. * Godwin, J., D. Crews, and R.R. Warner, Behavioural sex change in the absence of gonads in a coral reef fish. Proceedings of the Royal Society of London B-Biological Sciiences, 1996. 263: p. 1683-1688. * Godwin, J., R. Sawby, R.R. Warner, D. Crews, and M.S. Grober, Hypothalamic arginine vasotocin mRNA abundance variation across sexes and with sex change in a coral reef fish. Brain Behavior and Evolution, 2000. 55: p. 77-84. * Grober, M.S. and A.H. Bass, Neuronal correlates of sex/role change in labrid fishes: LHRH-like immunoreactivity. Brain Behavior and Evolution, 1991. 38: p. 302-312. * Grober, M.S., I.M.D. Jackson, and A.H. Bass, Gonadal steroids affect LHRH preoptic cell number in sex/role changing fish. Journal of Neurobiology, 1991. 22: p. 734-741. * Hourigan, T.F., M. Nakamura, Y. Nagahama, K. Yamauchi, and E.G. Grau, Histology, ultrastructure, and in vitro steroidogenesis of the testes of two male phenotypes of the protogynous fish, Thalassoma duperrey (Labridae). General and Comparative Endocrinology, 1991. 83: p. 193-217. * Munday, P.L., P.M. Buston, and R.R. Warner, Diversity and flexibility of sex-change strategies in animals. Trends in Ecology and Evolution, 2006. 21(1): p. 89-95. * Nakamura, M., T.F. Hourigan, K. Yamauchi, Y. Nagahama, and E.G. Grau, Histological and ultrastructural evidence for the role of gonadal steroid hormones in sex change in the protogynous wrasse Thalassoma duperrey. Environmental Biology of Fishes, 1989. 24: p. 117-136. * Perreault, H.A., K. Semsar, and J. Godwin, Fluoxetine treatment decreases territorial aggression in a coral reef fish. Physiology & Behavior, 2003. 79: p. 719-724. * Semsar, K., F.L.M. Kandel, and J. Godwin, Manipulations of the AVT system shift social status and related courtship and aggressive behavior in the bluehead wrasse. Hormones and Behavior, 2001. 40: p. 21-31. * Semsar, K. and J. Godwin, Social influences on the arginine vasotocin system are independent of gonads in a sex-changing fish. Journal of Neurosciience, 2003. 23: p. 4386-4393. * Semsar, K., H.A. Perreault, and J. Godwin, Fluoxetine-treated male wrasses exhibit low AVT expression. Brain Research, 2004. 1029: p. 141-147. * Warner, R.R., Large mating aggregation and daily long-distance spawning migrations in the bluehead wrasse, Thalassoma bifasciatum. Environmental Biology of Fishes, 1995. 44: p. 337-345. * Warner, R.R. and L.M. Dill, Courtship displays and coloration as indicators of safety rather than of male quality: the safety assurance hypothesis. Behavioral Ecology, 2000. 11(4): p. 444-451. * Warner, R.R. and Robertson, D.R. 1978. Sexual patterns of the labroid fishes of the western Caribbean: 1. The wrasses (Labridae). Smithsonian Contributions to Zoology, 254, 1–27. Nuorodos Sistematika Išnašos